


Sink Into Me

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Jail Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom!Haru, general mook universe ridiculousness and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin drinking Haruka's blood didn't just affect Rin's body; it affected Haruka's, too.</p><p>AKA: the post-RH Mook jail sex fic we all thought we've been waiting for that no one actually wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER FILTHY SMUT FIC. Blame the RH chat for this one, cus we have been talking about jail sex as a concept since day one. (But also, thank them for beta reading! <3) Even though I love HRH switching, I have Haru on the bottom again. Whoops... (At least this time, he's acting more dominant?) Someday I'll make him top. Someday...
> 
> I had to make up a lot of shit about how half-fish-people biology and such works in order to get this off the ground (specifically for it to make sense for them to have sex RIGHT THEN AND THERE, but also some other stuff too I guess), so for that, I apologize! I feel like it all seems like wild ass-pull, but then again, the entire mook universe kind of is, so maybe it works?? IDK
> 
> The title is from a Taking Back Sunday song (again) by the same name. It's also relevant to this fic, and has been on my sharkbait playlist for as long as I've been deep enough in hell to have a playlist. Listen to it [here~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryWV7LsF-ps)

Haruka Nanase had never been totally drunk, but if he were, he was pretty sure this was how it would feel.

The room of the cell began to blur into indistinguishable colors and shapes. The air was hot and stifling, and so, so still. Yet through the fog, there was a sharp current of electricity sparking in the air--and its source was currently speaking to him.

"Let's go, Haru!" Rin smiled, reaching out towards Haruka. "Show me a sight I've never seen before!"

Haruka took Rin's outstretched hand in his. "Yeah!" He nodded. Laughing, Rin started to move towards the exit, but Haruka's legs stayed rooted in place.

The electric current was incomplete; Rin was a live wire, setting off sparks. Haruka's hand was frozen within Rin's hold, paralyzed by his electricity. The rest of his body couldn't keep up.

"Haru...?"

Haruka was swaying on his feet, a dazed look in his eyes and a slight flush on his cheeks, sweating as if he’d caught a fever. Yet his hold on Rin's hand still remained firm.

On his neck, the bite wound, where Rin had sucked his blood just minutes before, seemed to pulse.

"Rin..." Haruka's voice was faint and dry. He swayed further towards Rin, until he was all but leaning on his arm.

"Hey, whoa--you okay there?" Rin asked, his voice concerned. He tipped Haruka's face up with the hand that wasn't locked in the half-fish-man's steel grip to get a better look at him directly in the eye. Haruka's gaze was unfocused, and his pupils very dilated, even for the dim lighting of the cell. "Did you lose too much blood? Should we call a doctor--"

"You can't," Haruka cut him off surprisingly quickly, considering his apparently ailing condition. "They won't... know what to do." Haruka grabbed Rin's forearm, as if to remove his hand from his face, but instead continued to look at Rin with that strange unfocused stare.

Rin felt waves of intense heat from Haruka radiating onto his own skin, burning him to his core. He looked away and coughed awkwardly to free himself from the fire of Haruka's eyes. "R-Right..." he answered unhelpfully.

Haruka swayed again, and fell directly into Rin's arms. "Whoa--!"

" _Hmm_..." Haruka nuzzled Rin's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, making himself right at home. "Rin..."

Rin was _electric_ , he was _magnetic_ , he was the flame and Haruka was the moth--he was every tired cliché about attraction in the world, all at once, and Haruka _wanted_.

And he'd been _so good at keeping it under control until now..._

"H-Haru..." Rin tentatively placed his hands on Haruka's back, rubbing it gently. _To steady him_ , he told himself--though there wasn't much about the embracing gesture that was steadying to _Rin_. Haruka hummed again in appreciation, his arms tightening around his waist. Rin's pulse hammered in his throat.

"Rin..." Haruka murmured, his voice muffled by Rin's neck. "Y'r so....mmn..." He drew his hands up beneath the hem of Rin's torn shirt, spreading his fingers to feel the heated skin beneath. "Mmm..."

_This isn't good..._

Rin stiffened when he felt something wet on his neck where Haruka's face was, accompanied by some distinct _smack_ ing noises. "H-Haru! What are you--"

"Shh," Haruka hushed him, licking a path up from his neck to his earlobe. He nibbled at the skin there, making Rin shiver. Haruka laughed breathlessly. "You didn't think this could happen, did you? When you drank my blood..."

"Didn't think... what?" Rin asked, puzzled. He’d drunk Haruka's blood for the big muscles, he’d had them for a short time, and then it’d worn off. What else was there? "I... I don't know what you're talking about," Rin admitted.

Haruka huffed in his ear, his hot breath making Rin squirm under his touch. "Humans... you really ought to learn all of our legends before dealing with us." Rin pouted at that, but let Haruka continue. "Drinking the blood of a half-fish... amongst our kind, it's done as... a mating ritual..."

Rin tore himself away from Haruka and grabbed him by the shoulders. " _What?!_ "

Haruka winced at Rin's outburst--as much as Haruka could visibly wince, anyway. "I didn't think anything could happen, because you're fully human," he shrugged. "I just wanted to help you escape, I didn't think..." his voice trailed off. He looked pointedly away from Rin. _Shit_. Why was this happening?

"Haru..." Rin asked carefully, "what is happening, exactly...?"

Haruka bit his lip, still refusing to make eye contact. "When two half-fish mate, they drink each other's blood to help stimulate sexual attraction between the couple. That's how stuff gets going, I guess. Something about pheromones. I was never very good at science..." Haruka trailed off, appearing to be in deep thought.

"But..." Rin appeared just as confused as Haruka. "I mean, I don't know if this wasn't obvious, but I'm not a fish guy like you are."

Haruka's brow furrowed. "I don't know how that part works... I'm not sure, but..." He looked at Rin again, his eyes filled with an emotion neither of them had ever known he was capable of expressing. "I think it's because... I already... _really_ liked you, before you drank my blood."

Haruka's hands found their way up Rin's forearms again; it was a touch that was somehow both tender and simmering with lust. Rin's skin burned from the contact, his breathing run ragged from the effort of remaining still. He was entranced by Haruka's half-lidded gaze, an ocean of dark blue with waves threatening to drag him out to sea.

"You don't have to... accept, if you... don't want to," Haruka struggled to keep himself from drawing closer to Rin, forcing himself to be satisfied with the point of contact he already had. But Rin's scent was overwhelming in this small space, where they were so close; he shook from the effort.

"Haru," Rin breathed. Then he laughed. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Haruka frowned. "Technically, no. But... I guess I could show you more than one thing, since you showed me a lot of things..."

" _Haru_ ," Rin's voice filled with emotion. He cupped Haruka's face with both hands, drawing him close. "What do we have to do, to complete... the mating ritual...?"

Haruka's eyes went wide. "I'd... have to drink some of your blood too, and then..."

"And then what?" Rin breathed, lips nearly brushing against Haruka's.

Haruka's eyes darkened. "We mate."

Rin swiftly crashed their lips together. Haruka let out a long moan of relief as his self control dissolved. His fingers wove tightly through the strands of red hair at the base of Rin's neck, pulling him closer. Rin growled against his lips, and Haruka sighed in ecstasy at the sound. They toppled to the ground in a heap of budding arousal when Haruka yanked Rin's torn shirt towards himself.

Haruka grabbed Rin's head again and nibbled harshly at his lower lip, dragging it with him as he came up for air. Rin's breath was shaky as he released it with a soft _pop_. Haruka brushed his wild red hair behind his ear. "You want this...?" He panted. "You're sure? Mating isn't exactly a one-time thing."

" _Yes_ ," Rin breathed against his mouth, parting Haruka's lips with his tongue. Haruka sighed in response, melting into the kiss. Rin pulled away barely enough to keep speaking in between Haruka's feverish kisses. "I've always... admired you, Haru... since I first saw you... but I... _mmh_ \--ah, but I didn't know... if you even liked me as a _person_ , or just barely... tolerated my existence..."

Haruka brushed Rin's hair away from his face, peppering his cheeks with kisses. "Rin... shh... it's okay. I... honestly, I thought you were annoyingly persistent at first, but I understand now." He cupped Rin's face and held his gaze with tender eyes. "You wanted to help me, because you cared about me, even though we didn't know each other well then... but we know each other now. And now I know... that I want to share that life with you, Rin. The one you showed me. Even if it's scary and unfamiliar... I'll have you, and that's okay." Haruka pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss.

"Haru--" Rin choked, his eyes swelling with tears. He held Haruka in a fierce embrace, burying his face in the neck he had bitten earlier. "Me too, Haru--I want to see everything with you. Together..."

Haruka stroked soothing patterns onto Rin's back, kissing his head. "We will."

"Then--" Rin lifted his head, his breath shaky. "Then we should--"

Haruka immediately pulled Rin back into a kiss by the remains of his tattered police uniform, sucking on his bottom lip harshly. Rin moaned, curling his fingers in Haruka's dark hair.

"Haru," he gasped, "drink my blood."

Haruka shivered below him, his instincts taking over. "Where?" he whispered against Rin's lips.

"Anywhere."

Haruka growled and sucked harder at Rin's lip, taking it between his teeth. He really didn't want to stop kissing Rin; and the thought of him bearing his mark on his mouth, where it'd definitely be swollen for a day or so--not to mention the thought of Rin's red, dripping, kiss-swollen lips wrapped around his-- _oh_

Okay, this definitely needed to happen.

Haruka nibbled at Rin's lip, feeling out his reaction. When Rin gave nothing but small encouraging noises, he continued with a harsher bite. Rin gasped, but not in pain; Haruka sank his teeth further in. _Yes!_ He was starting to draw blood. Haruka lapped it up eagerly as he continued to suck.

Rin was starting to feel a strange numbness take over him as Haruka took in his blood. Haruka took the opportunity to draw more from Rin's upper lip, sucking on it more harshly than the other. Rin simply let his eyes roll back in bliss, letting the numbing sensation erase everything except the thought of _Haru, Haru..._

_Haru._

Rin snapped back to attention and lurched forward, kissing Haruka back in earnest with his now swollen and sensitive lips. He gasped at the sudden, overwhelming sensation as Haruka shushed him and soothed the bites with his tongue, combing his hair with his fingers. "How do you feel?" Haruka purred.

" _I want you_."

Haruka breathed a laugh. "Rin... I've wanted you so much... so much I couldn't stand it... and now you finally know how I felt..."

Rin silenced him with a kiss. "Stop talking..." he growled.

"Mmm, yes..." Haruka kissed him back eagerly, holding tightly to Rin's hair. Their lips parted together to allow their tongues to meet again. The fervent, deep kisses they exchanged made Haruka's head spin, but he'd be damned if he was going to come up for air anytime soon. He gasped against Rin's lips, pressing his face ever closer and clutching him as if he were a lifeline.

Rin felt their desires for each other blur together, and suddenly it was so simple: Rin _wanted_ Haru, all of him, completely--his personality, his love, his embrace, with all his quirks and flaws. And Haru wanted all of Rin in the same way. It made perfect sense, then, that they should end up here together--almost as if it were destined.

Rin stripped Haruka of the oversized white shirt that had done little to cover him up and buried his face in his neck, slowly leaving a trail of sweet kisses and licks until he reached Haruka's nipple. He looked up to gauge Haruka's reaction. " _Rin_." Haruka's voice was strained. "Stop teasing..."

Rin took his erect nipple in his mouth, maintaining a smoldering gaze on Haruka's face. Haruka gasped and bit his lip, shutting his eyes. Rin closed his lips and sucked hard, drawing out a moan from deep within Haruka's throat. He rolled Haruka's other nipple between his fingers, making sure he left nothing neglected on his lover's oversensitized body.

Haruka tugged at Rin's hair. "M-More..." he whined, "It's... not enough... I need more, Rin..."

"Okay." Rin placed a kiss on his chest. "Tell me what you want, Haru."

Haruka paused. "Could you... sit a bit further back, there, against the bars? I..." he blushed. "I want to try something..."

"Yeah..." Rin shuffled backwards, taking Haruka with him by the hand. He sat up with his back against the cell. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

Something changed in Haruka's eyes, and Rin felt him grip his wrists. Suddenly he was being kissed fiercely against the bars, and his head was spinning so fast that he barely registered a faint _click_.

" _Haah_ \--" Rin sighed as Haruka pulled away. He blinked back into awareness again, realizing his wrists were confined. "Huh... hey, you-- _did you steal my handcuffs?_ "

Haruka kissed the corner of his mouth. "Do you like it?"

"I--Well, I don't really mind it, I guess..." Rin grumbled, his cheeks flushing. Truthfully, he found the idea of being completely vulnerable to Haruka's touch pretty... _exciting._

_...oh_

"Good." Haruka kissed him roughly, running his hands all over his torso, memorizing the shape of his muscles. A ragged gasp escaped Rin's throat--Haruka had found a sweet spot. He gripped the smooth skin of Rin's hips, digging his fingers in hard. Such smooth and perfect skin; Haruka wanted to _ravage_ it.

Somehow, he didn't think Rin would mind.

Haruka licked and sucked his way towards the hollow of Rin's neck, relishing in the taste of him. He sucked another bite, breaking the skin. As Rin's blood hit his tongue, a loud cry of pleasure ripped out of Rin's throat.

Between them, Rin's pants were growing painfully tight.

Haruka worked his hands down Rin's stomach as he sucked love bites at his neck, moving his hands around back to massage at his ass and play at the waistband of his pants. Rin groaned. "Haru... want you..."

"Mm." Haruka teased at Rin's neck more, slowly bringing his hands forward to his belt with a feather-light touch. "I want you too... so much..." he whispered in his ear, dipping his fingers just below the waistband near Rin's crotch. "But I want you like this, just a little longer..."

Rin whined. "Stop _teasing_..." He bucked his hips a bit towards Haruka's hand in retaliation.

Haruka smiled. "Alright." He unbuckled Rin's belt unbearably slowly, languidly kissing his swollen lips and exploring his mouth with his tongue. With Rin distracted by their slow and sensual kissing, Haruka pulled Rin's pants and boxers down in one motion, freeing his swelling cock. Cool air suddenly met heated skin; the whiplash of sensation made Rin gasp for breath.

Haruka gently took Rin's shaft in his hand to admire it. Already mostly hard, and _very_ aroused, the muscles of Rin's stomach contracted as Haruka held his cock. Rin squirmed a bit, embarrassed at being examined so closely; but naked and vulnerable under Haruka's piercing gaze, his cock pulsed.

Haruka licked his lips.

Rin shuddered as Haruka kissed his way downward, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach. Haruka gripped Rin's thighs and kissed his hip bone eagerly. He sucked at Rin's inner thigh, dangerously close to his dick, and made eye contact with Rin. Rin clenched his fists in the handcuffs, desperately wanting to grab hold of Haruka's hair and guide him to where he needed him most.

"You're so beautiful, Rin... look at you..." Haruka sighed, kissing his thigh, " _look at you_..."

"Haru, please--" Rin swallowed.

Haruka kissed his thigh again, drawing closer to Rin's dick, and looked up at him with eyes that sparkled. "Please what?"

Rin groaned. "Haru..." he looked away, a fierce blush coloring his cheeks. "I want you..." he whispered, "I want you to make me feel good, please Haru..." Embarrassment and arousal at war on his face, Rin gulped and muttered just loud enough for Haruka to hear. "Please, suck me, Haru..."

Haruka couldn't help his quiet moan at hearing Rin beg in such an erotic voice. He brought his cock to his lips, kissing the tip as he pushed back the foreskin. The handcuffs rattled against the cell bars, providing an enticing background track to Rin's shaky breathing. Humming in approval, Haruka took the tip into his mouth, giving it a few slow licks.

The wet heat of Haruka's tongue on his cock drew out another groan from Rin. Haruka let his eyes slip closed, taking him in deeper. His tongue flattened against the shaft, licking slowly and deliberately. Rin's shaky moans and the rattling of his bound hands against the bars encouraged him to continue.

"Aah--Haru--" Rin's hips twitched in an involuntary attempt to thrust into Haruka's mouth. Haruka held him in place with a firm but gentle hand, his other hand gripping the base of Rin's penis.

"Hmm..." Haruka hummed softly around Rin's shaft. He loved how excited Rin was getting by having his dick sucked, but he wasn't about to let him come. Not now, not just from this. He gripped the base tighter, lapping up the precome that was beginning to bead at the tip.

Once he was sure that Rin couldn't possibly get any more erect, Haruka pulled away with a soft _pop_. He looked up at Rin again, making sure he saw the trail of saliva that connected his tip to Haruka's lips.

Above him, Rin shuddered, pulling on the handcuffs uselessly. "Haruuu," he whined, "why did you--"

Haruka silenced him with a passionate kiss. Rin gasped at the taste of himself on Haruka's lips, leaning deeper into the kiss. Haruka pulled away just enough to speak. "I want to show you something else, Rin..."

Electric heat shot straight to Rin's groin at the intensity in Haruka's voice. " _Yes_..."

Fitting two fingers between their lips, Haruka kissed Rin softly. Then, moving to Rin's ear, he surprised them both by thrusting his fingers into Rin's mouth, licking his ear, and huskily whispering, " _Suck._ "

Rin moaned around Haruka's fingers as he licked them, coating them with his saliva. Haruka's hot kisses and rapid breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. The kisses continued toward his neck, where Haruka began to suck at the sensitive skin. He nibbled with his teeth as he forced Rin's mouth further open with a third finger. When he bit down hard enough to draw blood, Rin cried out around his fingers, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure.

" _Mmh_ \--ah, Ha--uuu..." The handcuff chains chattered loudly against the bars of the cell, Rin's wrists growing raw from the strain. Haruka licked at the wound he had made on Rin's neck in response, gently kissing it better.

Kissing his flushed cheeks, Haruka pulled his fingers from Rin's swollen lips and slowly pulled away. He sat back on his heels, locking his heated gaze with Rin's and keeping one hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Reaching behind himself with his slick fingers, he purposefully ran his other hand down Rin's chest, stopping just above the dip of his hipbones into the "V" of his groin. He smirked slightly, removed his hand, and sat back just far enough so that he was out of reach to Rin.

Haruka instead caressed his own chest with this hand, letting his lips fall open and locking eyes with Rin as he slowly inserted the first finger into his entrance.

Rin's mouth suddenly felt _very_ dry. "Holy _shit_ , Haru..."

Haruka moaned softly, rubbing one of his nipples and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. He shut his eyes as he added the second finger, his head lolling to one side. Jet black hair fell around his face, framing his erotic expression. Rin clenched his hands and bit his lip. Haruka was so _beautiful_... he _needed_ to touch him.

Tracing the muscles of his chest, Haruka slowly brought his hand lower towards his swollen cock, framing it with a hand on his stomach. He opened his eyes halfway, meeting Rin's desperate gaze through thick black eyelashes. "Rin..." he murmured, his brow furrowing as he scissored his fingers within his tight entrance. "Want you... right here..." He carefully thrust his fingers inside, feeling his own walls tighten.

It wasn't enough.

" _Rin_..." Haruka breathed, stretching his hole wider as he thrusted onto himself. He brought his other hand to his mouth, giving it a careful lick. Rin sucked in a breath through his nose, watching with wide eyes as Haruka took his own cock in his hand. "Haah..." Haruka arched his back, his flushed chest glistening with sweat as he carefully teased a third finger towards his hole.

"Haru." Rin was panting hard, captivated by the sight of Haruka fucking himself in front of him. His own cock begged to be touched. "You look so good, Haru..."

"Hmm..." Haruka smiled softly, thumbing the head of his cock. "Like... what you see...?" He gasped, the third finger entering his hole causing it to stretch even further. He threw his head back, exposing his neck where Rin had bitten him.

" _Yes_ , god, Haru..."

Haruka thrust into his own hole with vigor, crying out as he stretched himself. " _Rinnnn_..." He absently palmed his own cock to distract himself from the pain. "Want your cock... inside me... wanna... _aah_ \--" He hooked his fingers just far enough to reach his prostate, and his legs spasmed with the sudden spark of pleasure. "Oh, _Rin... yes..._ "

The display before him was so _unbearably_ erotic, and all Rin could do was sit and watch, biting his swollen lip and trying desperately not to go mad from the lack of friction on his own dick.

It _wasn't enough_.

"Haru... hurry... I want to touch you..." Rin's voice cracked as he begged, his throat dry. His hips thrusted involuntary at nothing, his body desperate to feel Haruka's tight heat.

The sight of Rin writhing in need urged Haruka closer. "Ah... Rin, I'm ready... I'm ready for your cock..." Haruka straddled Rin, sighing as he kissed him deeply. Rin whined in pleasure as their lips touched, exhilarated to finally be able to _touch Haru_ , in any way he could.

Rin nibbled at Haruka's lips playfully. "You're--amazing... so beautiful, Haru... so _mmph_ \--"

Haruka cut him off with another kiss. "Stop talking so much," he chided against his lips, but his tone wasn't serious. He kissed him again--again, _again_. "I'm going... to put it--" _again_. "to put it in me, now..." and again.

" _Mmm_..." Rin hummed against his lips. "Please..."

Haruka grabbed Rin's dick at the base, lifting his hips and holding Rin's shoulder again to steady himself. Once he was sure his entrance was aligned with the tip, he brought his eyes back to Rin's to look him in the eye as he sank down on his cock.

" _Ah_ \--"

" _Oh_ \--"

Haruka shut his eyes tight at the intrusion, burying his face in Rin's neck. It was rough with no lube, even though he had been stretched thoroughly and his half-fish biology afforded him a small bit of slick where there normally wouldn't be, but--they should probably still use lube. _Next time_ , Haruka thought.

_Next time..._

Realizing that they were now essentially going to be together forever, Haruka felt a surge of emotions overcome him, and he embraced Rin even tighter. _What did I do to get this idiot to care so much about me...?_ he wondered.

"Haru? Are you okay?"

Haruka smiled into the crook of Rin's neck. _He really must be an idiot._

"Yeah." Haruka picked his head up, brushing Rin's hair back fondly. "...I'm... going to..."

Rin leaned in to kiss his face. "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

Haruka groaned " _Yes._ " He gave Rin's still-cuffed wrists a pointed glance. "Are you?"

" _I-I'm!_ " Rin flushed. Really, he was _more_ than comfortable letting Haruka take control--he was so impossibly, _unbelievably_ sexy when he did. "I mean, I--I'm fine like this, there's no need--" he cleared his throat, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "Just get on with it already, yeah?"

Haruka chuckled under his breath. "So romantic."  Haruka then lifted his hips slowly, Rin's cock sliding out from his hole. He let out a shaky breath, digging his fingernails into Rin's shoulders. Once he had almost completely pulled off, he paused to brace himself for only a split second before slamming his hips down against Rin's.

" _HAA_ \-- _Haru_ \--" Rin gasped, arching his back to meet Haruka's chest. "Oh my god, do that again..."

"Rin..." Haruka whispered, lifting himself again to thrust back down onto Rin's cock. "Ah--"

"Oh, Haru..." Rin sighed, his breathing heavy and his eyes unfocused with pleasure. "You feel... really good..."

Haruka ground his hips against Rin's, fucking himself on his cock while rubbing his own dick between their stomachs. His grip on Rin's shoulders tightened as he found a particularly good spot that nearly made his legs give out. " _AHH_ hh--right there... yes... oh god..." Haruka's legs grew weak, and he fell into the span of Rin's chest. "Rin..."

"Haru..." Rin nuzzled the black hair at his chin, attempting to compensate for Haruka's change in position by thrusting a bit on his own, but he couldn't find that spot himself with his hands tied like this. He raised his knees a bit, using his legs for leverage to give a more solid thrust; but with Haruka’s strength failing, him, there wasn’t much he could do. He kissed Haruka's head instead in a sort of apology.

The head of black hair then turned to expose the neck that bore the mark of their bond. "Rin..." Haruka cried, grabbing a fistful of red hair, "I want you to bite me again...Drink my blood, Rin..."

 _Oh_.

Rin attacked his neck again with a growl. Haruka sighed, the strength slowly returning to his legs as he felt another wave of intense arousal wash over him. As Rin broke skin with his sharp teeth and tasted his blood again, his cock began to swell even further inside Haruka.

" _God_ , yes..." Haruka pulled at Rin's hair, fucking himself harder on Rin's expanding cock. "You're getting so big, Rin..."

Rin sucked harder, entranced by the filthy words leaving Haruka's mouth. The rest of his muscles hardly swelled as they had earlier; this time, all his strength was being focused on pleasuring Haruka.

"Shit... you feel so tight, Haru..." Rin breathed in his ear, "So hot... so good..."

"Rin..." Haruka kissed him hard, grinding his ass down on Rin's dick, attempting to hit his prostate again. With Rin's cock swelling beyond its normal size, it was much easier. " _AH_ \--!"

The clenching heat around Rin's shaft felt _incredible_. " _Ohh_..."

" _Rin!_ " Haruka slammed his hips down _hard_ , hitting his prostate dead on. " _Haah--! Yes_ \--yeah... there..." he muttered, almost as if to himself.

Rin thrust up as best as he could without grabbing onto Haruka, attempting to meet his grinding hips. "God, Haru--you feel--" Haruka leaned in to kiss him again. "-- _amazing_ \--you're amazing-- _Haru_ \--"

Their tongues intertwined in a messy kiss, drinking in each other's moans with each ragged breath. "Rin...I--" As Haruka leaned into Rin, kissing him fiercely as he fucked himself on his swollen cock, his own dick found friction: in between their toned stomachs, slick with sweat and contracting with their approaching climax. Haruka threw his head back with a keen of pleasure that sounded like a mix of a scream and Rin's name. " _Aaaaahh_...I--Rin, I..." Haruka could barely form coherent words around his moans and screams of pleasure. "You... too, Rin... _AAAAAH_ \-- _haaah_..."

"I love... your voice, _ah_ \--when you're... feeling it... Haru..." Rin licked his lips, dry from panting so hard.

Haruka leaned his forehead onto Rin's. "I... love... you..."

Rin's eyes widened. "Haru..."

" _Rin_..." Haruka ground his ass hard against Rin's cock, making them both shudder. "Close..."

"Haru..." Rin kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly. "I--ah--I love you too, Haru _uuu_..."

Haruka slammed onto Rin's cock rapidly, desperate to find his release. Rin arched his back, meeting his movements and straining against the handcuffs. Their cries of pleasure filled the air, indistinguishable from one another in their harmony.

" _AAAAH--Ah_ , ohhhh, god--"

" _Yesss_ , t-there, haaah--"

" _HARU_ \--!"

" _RINNN_ mphh--!"

Rin crashed his lips against Haruka's, drinking in his cries as Haruka came between their stomachs. Haruka gripped Rin's hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, sucking on his swollen lips and drawing out more of his blood. Rin's moans of ecstasy were muffled against Haruka's lips as he came inside him.

Haruka shuddered as he felt Rin fill him, falling limp into his neck as he twitched from the aftershock of his orgasm. He mouthed lazy kisses at the bite marks on Rin’s neck and hummed softly in bliss. Rin gasped for breath as he finished, his chest heaving and his pulse racing.

He nuzzled Haruka’s head in the curve of his shoulder. “Haru…” he breathed, “can you… I want to hold you…”

Haruka felt around on the ground for the discarded key, not willing to remove himself from Rin’s body just yet. He eventually located it, and reached up to unlock the handcuffs. Rin’s arms instantly fell limp, exhausted and numb from holding them above himself for so long. He settled them around Haruka’s shoulders, holding him close to his chest.

“Rin…” Haruka’s eyes closed blissfully as he settled into the embrace. He wrapped his arms tight around Rin’s waist, losing himself in the comforting scent and feel of _Rin_.

“Mmm…” Rin rubbed soothing patterns into Haruka’s back and kissed his head. Yet Haruka still fidgeted in his arms.

“Rin--” he urged, somewhat reluctantly. “You’re... still inside me…”

 _Oops_. “Oh--” Rin laughed, surprised. “S… Sorry, I--we can fix that, now…” He placed his hands on Haruka’s hips to steady him (and what a nice thing it was, really, to be able to do such a simple thing like _touching him whenever he wanted_ ). Haruka lifted his hips, wincing a bit as Rin’s softening cock pulled out of his sore entrance.

Rin kissed the crease in his brow. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Haruka muttered, distracted. “You’re… back to your regular size, now…”

(He was talking about Rin’s dick, of course.)

Rin scoffed in mock offense when he realized what Haruka had meant. “ _Wow_ , Haru. Did you _really_ get me to drink your blood again just so you could ride my impossibly huge cock?”

Haruka looked away, his cheeks flushing.

“Oh my _god_ , Haru!” Rin laughed.

“It probably wouldn’t affect your body anymore once we were mated,” Haruka huffed. “So... I only had one chance…”

“To ride a really big dick.” Rin covered his face with a hand. “Honestly, Haru, I ought to be offended.”

Haruka pouted. “It’s not like you were… lacking, or anything, to begin with. I just wanted to try it, to see if it would work. I--” He flushed, his voice growing quiet. “Even though it’s not the kind of romantic thing you usually go for… I wanted our first time to be special, somehow…”

The smile faded from Rin’s face, his expression suddenly growing serious. “Haru…” He cupped his face, kissing him tenderly. “Of course it was special…”

Haruka melted into Rin’s embrace. “Rin… I really meant all of those things I said, you know. About… wanting to be with you, and seeing the world with you…”

Rin shushed him with another kiss. “Haru… Haru…” He brushed his hair with his fingers, looking fondly into his clear blue eyes. “I want to see the world with you, too. I never want to stop seeing new sights with you, every day…” Their lips met again, sighs from one or both of them filling the air. “Will you take me to see the sights you have to show me, Haru?”

“Yes,” Haruka smiled, taking his hand. “But first…”

“Hm?” Rin cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“...We should probably find some clothes to wear, before you arrest me for public indecency, Officer.”

Rin laughed through the whole conversation on the phone with his precinct, requesting a pickup and two changes of clothes, holding firmly on to Haruka’s hand the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> the dick is a muscle right
> 
> (I'm sorry)


End file.
